Broken
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: FOR GgioSoi Missing Scene EVENT/Missing Scene dari Reincarnation by Koizumi Nanaho/Soifon tak ingin lagi melihat kehancuran dirinya sendiri terlihat di matanya dan dia pun tak ingin Ggio melihat hal itu lagi. Begitu pula sebaliknya... Read and Review,plz?


_"Ngomong-ngomong," seorang laki-laki muda berpakaian serba putih dengan pecahan topeng bertaring di atas kepalanya memulai pembicaraan pada wanita di hadapannya. Sosok wanita yang begitu dingin dan juga angkuh. "Aku belum sempat menanyakan namamu," pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan menghunuskan senjatanya ke arah wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Yah… tapi aku tidak peduli soal itu._"

Seorang pemuda manusia menggeliat gelisah di ranjangnya. Butir-butir peluh membanjiri wajahnya.

_Trang!_ Bunyi pedang beradu mengusik batin pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu. Membuatnya jauh lebih gelisah dan mengerang dalam tidurnya. "Uugh!"

_"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, _Arrancar_," terdengar suara wanita yang begitu dingin dan angkuh. __"Sebenarnya, bukan tusukan kedua di tempat yang sama, yang harus dibuat _zanpakutou_-ku ini untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuhku. Karena yang perlu kulakukan adalah, memberikan serangan dua arah pada organ yang sama. Itu saja, sudah cukup untuk menghapus keberadaanmu, _Arrancar_,"_

_"Si… al!" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir pemuda bertopeng itu dan kesudahannya terdengar suara ledakan keras yang cukup mengagetkan._

"Aaargh!" si pemuda mengerang lagi dan tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah pucat pasi, napas menderu dan keringat dingin bercucuran.

"Apa itu tadi? Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu?" tanya pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata emasnya berkali-kali dan menyibakkan poninya. Saat mata emasnya melirik ke arah jam kecil yang bertengger di atas meja, ia menghela napas. "Jam 2 dini hari rupanya? Lebih baik aku tidur lagi supaya tidak mengantuk di kelas," ucapnya perlahan sebelum ia merebahkan diri ke ranjangnya kembali.

Pemuda itu nampaknya tidak mengetahui bahwa gerak-geriknya tengah diawasi oleh sesosok makhluk berkimono hitam—_Shinigami_—yang tersenyum misterius. "_Mitsuketa ze_, Ggio Vega..."

Dan sosok itupun segera menghilang dalam sekejap setelah bergumam demikian.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>

[Ketika aku melihat dirimu yang hancur di matamu]

**Disclaimer** : Bleach selalu miliknya Engkong **Tite Kubo** (dirajam pake Baculus), saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja untuk kepentingan fic ini.

**Presented by** : Mayura Marie Sonozaki

**Note** : Maybe OOC, and typo at somewhere.

For **GgioSoi Missing Scene Event**

Sebelum membaca fic ini, ada baiknya membaca fic** Reincarnation **by **Koizumi Nanaho  
><strong>terlebih dahulu

Enjoy for read!

* * *

><p><em>"Akan kuperlihatkan pembunuhan yang sebenarnya padamu," ucap seorang wanita berambut kepang dua seraya menghunuskan senjatanya yang berupa sengat lebah itu pada pria di hadapannya. "Ah, tapi mungkin orang sepertimu takkan bisa melihatnya." tambah wanita itu dibarengi senyum meremehkannya.<em>

'_Kau siapa?_' tanya Ggio dalam hati. '_Rasanya aku pernah mendengar suaramu. Tapi di mana?_'

Ggio membuka matanya perlahan, dan mengenyitkan alisnya sesaat ketika ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya sekarang tak lagi berada di atas tempat tidur di kamarnya. '_Di mana ini?'_ Ggio menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha untuk mencari tahu. '_Lho? Ini kan tempat yang sama dengan mimpiku sebelumnya. Masa, sih?_' batinnya heran. Ggio mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu. Mata emasnya terbelalak kaget tatkala ia melihat 2 sosok asing berdiri di depannya.

Kedua sosok itu saling berhadapan, dan saling menghunuskan senjata. Salah satu dari sosok itu adalah sosok yang sangat Ggio kenali, dan membuat pemuda itu harus mengucek matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah lihat. Ia setengah tidak percaya saat melihat 'sosok dirinya sendiri' berdiri di hadapannya dalam wujud yang sedikit berbeda. Sosok itu mengenakan pakaian serba putih dengan pecahan topeng bertaring yang membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya.

Ggio mengernyit heran saat menengok ke arah orang yang mengajak pemuda itu bicara. Siapa yang berada di depan pemuda yang berwajah sama dengannya itu? Dari siluetnya, Ggio tahu kalau itu adalah seorang wanita. Tapi, siapa wanita itu? Rasanya suaranya begitu familiar. Begitu juga dengan rambut, dan tangan kecil wanita itu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. Seolah, ada sesuatu yang membuat wajah wanita itu mengabur.

_"JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU!" _

Teriakan murka pemuda berpakaian serba putih itu membuat Ggio yang semula diam memperhatikan mereka terlonjak kaget dan refleks menoleh ke arah si pemuda bertopeng. Kemarahan yang amat sangat tergambar jelas di wajah pemuda berpakaian serba putih yang tengah dihadapi oleh wanita berkimono hitam itu.

_Dalam waktu yang begitu cepat, tubuh pemuda berpakaian serba putih itu membesar, dan dengan gerakan cepat seorang shinigami berambut kepang dua, menusuk dada laki-laki itu, saat perempuan itu berdiri membelakangi laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu bersuara._

"_Sialan," dan setelah itu laki-laki itu menghilang._

Ggio mengerang kesakitan lagi dan untuk kedua kalinya, ia kembali terbangun dengan napas menderu. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu memimpikan hal ini lagi?" Ggio memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Siapa wanita itu? Siapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?" Ggio mencoba berpikir dan mengingat-ingat. Namun sia-sia. Dia tidak bisa mengingat wajah wanita dalam mimpinya. Seolah-olah, ingatannya tertutup cakrawala putih yang luas.

Bunyi weker menyentakkan lamunannya, dan ia pun segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya. "GAWAT! AKU HAMPIR TELAT!" teriaknya heboh. Ggio segera bergegas merapikan dirinya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia akan mencoba memikirkan dan mencari jawaban atas mimpinya sepulang sekolah nanti.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu nun jauh di <em>Seireitei<em>... Soifon baru saja akan menuju ke divisinya sendiri ketika wakilnya berlari ke arahnya dan memanggilnya dengan heboh.

"Soifon-_taichou_! Anda disini rupanya?"

"Ada apa, Omaeda?" tanya Soifon.

"Saya mencari anda, _taichou_."

"Mencariku?" Soifon mengenyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Ada sesuatu," Soifon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan saat Omaeda selesai berbicara, raut wajah Soifon langsung berubah, dan dia langsung ber_shunpo_ ke kantornya.

Soifon membuka pintu kantornya dengan tergesa dan menyambar lembaran kertas yang ada di meja kerjanya. Bibirnya menggumamkan nama-nama yang tertera di lembaran kertas itu, namun gerakan tangannya berhenti saat ia membaca sebuah nama. Sebuah nama yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan peristiwa yang terjadi 100 tahun yang lalu. "Ggio... Vega?"

_ "Cukup sampai di sini saja,_ Arrancar._.."Soifon menarik_ zanpakutou_-nya, menyentuh ujung bilah pedang tersebut, dan menggumamkan mantera perobek segel pedangnya itu. __"Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi__," dan seketika _zanpakutou_ yang awalnya berbentuk katana biasa, kini menempel di tangan kanan Soifon dan berubah menjadi warna emas. "Dua kali tusukan, maka kau akan mati," Soifon menyeringai kejam ke arah lawannya itu._

_"Heee, dua kali tusukan katamu?" ucap seorang _Arrancar_ dengan topeng _hollow_ menutupi atas kepalanya dengan dua taring yang menghiasi sisi kiri dan kanan topeng itu. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang tertahan oleh belenggu _bakudou_ milik Soifon._

_"Kau mau coba? Kau akan segera mengetahuinya setelah merasakannya langsung di tubuhmu itu, _Arrancar_," Soifon menyeringai seraya mendekati _Arrancar_ lawannya itu. "Sayangnya, aku bahkan belum mendengar namamu," Soifon bersiap menghujamkan senjatanya pada lawannya itu._

_"TCH!" _Arrancar_ itu berdecak keras dan mengeluarkan _cero_ berwarna merah untuk menjebol dinding beserta _bakudou_ yang membelenggunya. Hal itu cukup membuat Soifon terkejut, karena tidak menyangka kalau lawannya akan bertindak sebrutal itu untuk meloloskan diri._

_"Uhuumm, rupanya kau terlalu meremehkanku, ya? Sebenarnya kau bisa melakukannya lebih cepat dengan _shunpo_, kan? Tapi, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" ucap _Arrancar_ itu heran. Soifon terdiam mendengar ucapan yang tak perlu ditanggapinya itu. Pemuda _Arrancar_ itu menghela napas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, sudahlah. Toh, kali ini kau mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendengarkan namaku," _Arrancar_ itu tersenyum tipis dan berujar dengan santainya, "_Fraccion_ dari Yang Mulia Barragan Luisenbarn, Ggio Vega."_

NYUT!

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menghampiri kepalanya. Soifon terhuyung dan memegangi kepalanya disertai rintihan pelannya. "Ukh!"

Dipandanginya foto lelaki itu sekali lagi dan bergumam pelan, "Dia... masih hidup?" Soifon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. "Apa artinya ini? Dan kenapa sekarang dia bisa berada di Karakura?"

Namun Soifon tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu, karena segera setelahnya ia dan _taichou_ lainnya dipanggil ke ruang divisi satu dan membicarakan tentang adanya reinkarnasi para Arrancar di kota Karakura.

Soifon dan Toushirou diperintahkan untuk menyelidiki hal itu dan melaporkannya pada _Soutaichou_ 3 hari lagi. Soifon dan Toushirou segera bergegas. Dalam perjalanan mereka berdua, Soifon berdoa agar dia tidak bertemu langsung dengan lelaki itu. Karena dia takut, dirinya akan mulai menyukai lelaki itu. Karena takut, lelaki itu akan kembali menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya tiap malam dan tentu saja itu bukanlah mimpi yang indah. Karena setiap malam, Ggio hadir dalam mimpinya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.

* * *

><p>Karakura Senior High School, Ggio termangu di mejanya. Pandangannya menatap kosong ke arah buku yang ada di depannya. Sekilas, dia terlihat sedang menekuri buku yang ada di hadapannya. Namun jika diperhatikan secara seksama, dia sama sekali tidak membaca buku tersebut.<p>

Pikiran Ggio sedang tidak terfokus pada pelajaran hari ini. Dia malah sibuk memikirkan makna dari mimpinya semalam. Tapi semakin dia berusaha untuk mengingatnya, semakin sulit untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Seolah, wajah wanita dalam mimpi itu tidak boleh ia ketahui. Seolah, dia harus mencari sendiri jawabannya. Dan bagi Ggio Vega, hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Lilynette yang melihat raut wajah Ggio yang tidak seperti biasanya, menjadi cemas. Gadis mungil berambut _light green_ itu berpikir, mungkin Ggio sedang ada masalah dengan keluarga atau mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis yang diam-diam dirahasiakan darinya? Tapi kalau memang benar Ggio sedang jatuh cinta, kok raut wajahnya seperti sedang kebingungan dan merana begitu?

"Ggio..." Lilynette menggumamkan pelan nama pemuda itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang membebani hatimu?"

Namun Ggio tak mendengar kata-kata yang sarat perasaan itu. Dalam benaknya yang terpikirkan hanya sosok wanita yang hadir dalam mimpinya semalam. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal itu, entah karena apa.

Hingga pulang sekolah pun, Ggio masih sibuk memikirkan mimpinya. Dia berhenti di tengah-tengah jembatan Karakura dan memandangi air yang ada di bawahnya. Memorinya kembali berputar saat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di permukaan air di bawah jembatan itu. Memori aneh yang sama persis dengan mimpinya semalam.

_"Siapa yang akan kau bunuh?" wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berkepang bersuara. "Salah satu dari _taichou_ yang ada di sini ataukah kami semua? Tapi jika itu yang kamu maksud, aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu," wanita itu meletakkan tangannya di belakang pinggangnya dan menarik keluar sebuah pedang._

Ggio menyadari bahwa sosok laki-laki yang memiliki pecahan topeng di atas kepalanya itu adalah sosok dirinya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tak mampu mengingat wajah wanita yang bertarung dengannya itu. Ggio berusaha untuk mengingat, mencari tahu di alam bawah sadarnya. Barangkali wajah wanita itu pernah terpeta di sana, namun hasilnya sama saja. Nihil. Ggio tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan di atas jembatan itu. Bahkan guyuran hujan di atas kepalanya dari 1 jam yang lalu hingga sekarang pun ia hiraukan.

Lilynette yang cemas dengan keadaan Ggio, menjemput lelaki itu. Namun ajakan gadis kecil itu untuk pulang bersama lagi-lagi diacuhkan oleh Ggio. Ggio bersikeras berada di tempat itu untuk mencari jawaban atas mimpinya, tak peduli meski ia harus kena demam tinggi atau _pnemonia_ sekalian gara-gara guyuran hujan itu.

Angin lembut berhembus perlahan, dan Ggio melihat sosok yang diimpikannya terpantul di permukaan air sungai yang tengah dipandanginya di bawah sana. Segera saja Ggio mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat jelas sosok wanita bertubuh mungil berambut panjang yang dikepang dua dengan kimono hitam, tengah berdiri di salah satu tiang penyangga jembatan itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Lilynette yang mencemaskannya, Ggio mengejar sosok itu. Tak peduli dengan hujan deras yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya yang tak terlindungi oleh payung atau jas hujan, pria mungil berambut panjang dan bermata emas itu terus mengejar sosok wanita itu.

Sementara itu, wanita yang tengah dikejar oleh Ggio—yang ternyata adalah Soifon—terus saja berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Soifon tak tahu kenapa dia melarikan diri dari sosok laki-laki yang dulu pernah ia bunuh itu dan sesungguhnya Soifon tahu betul bahwa sosok lelaki yang tadi sempat melihatnya itu tak lebih dari manusia biasa. Hanya saja yang jadi pertanyaan baginya adalah : 'Kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di dadanya?'

Suara langkah kaki menyentakkan lamunan Soifon dan membuat gadis itu secara refleks menatap ke arah iris emas milik Ggio. Betapa terkejutnya Soifon saat melihat tatapan merana terbias di mata emas milik pemuda itu. Sosok yang pernah hancur sekali dalam hidupnya itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wujud yang tak jauh beda dari sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini, lelaki itu tak lagi memiliki topeng di atas kepala ataupun kekuatan bak monster.

"Kali ini, tak akan kubiarkan kau kabur lagi dariku..." ucap Ggio serius. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam erat tangan mungil gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Soifon berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman lelaki itu, namun Ggio berkeras untuk tetap menahan Soifon. Dan kesudahannya, Ggio ambruk tak sadarkan diri di depan Soifon.

"Ck, tidak berubah juga kau, harimau tolol," desis Soifon perlahan sebelum mengangkat tubuh Ggio dan pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Soifon merawat Ggio hingga sembuh dari demamnya. Dan mereka terlibat berbagai percakapan yang sedikit demi sedikit menguak ingatan masa lalu Ggio yang buram. Ggio tak mengerti kenapa wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu menangis dalam tidurnya, dan tak mengerti kenapa dia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok nyata wanita yang ada di depannya saat ini.<p>

Ggio merasa ragu saat wanita itu menyatakan bahwa mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi dalam hatinya Ggio yakin, bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya.

Ggio pun merasa heran saat wanita itu pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya saat ia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Lilynette. Ggio juga heran karena gadis itu menyembunyikan perasaannya tatkala berbicara dengannya. Pria itu tak habis pikir, kenapa gadis _Shinigami_ itu tak mau memberitahukan namanya padanya. Padahal seandainya saja Soifon tahu, betapa Ggio selalu memikirkannya setiap saat dan merindukan pertemuan ini—meski Ggio tak tahu nama Soifon karena Soifon sendiri merasa enggan menyebutkan namanya—dan betapa Ggio menyukai setiap ekspresi yang timbul di wajah gadis itu.

Itulah yang membuat Ggio tak mengerti saat gadis itu pergi dari hadapannya dan tak menyebutkan namanya. Lalu pada malamnya tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang _Shinigami_ menculiknya dan membawanya ke _Soul Society_—atau entah apalah namanya itu—secara paksa.

Dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang—di dalam penjara yang dingin dan juga suram. Menanti hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan padanya, Lilynette, dan juga Hallibel. Ggio tak pernah merasa berbuat salah pada siapapun dan apapun. Lalu kenapa dirinya dibawa ke tempat ini?

Apakah berusaha untuk mengenal _Shinigami_ perempuan berkepang dua itu salah? Lalu memori-memori yang kerap berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya itu, apakah itu merupakan sebuah dosa? Demi Tuhan, Ggio tak pernah mengharapkan dia akan dihukum mati hanya karena ingin mengenal gadis yang kerap muncul dalam mimpinya. Demi Tuhan, Ggio dan kedua temannya itu tak pernah merasa berbuat kesalahan fatal yang membuat mereka bertiga harus dihukum mati.

Ggio benci saat-saat seperti ini. Dia tak pernah berharap untuk melihat dirinya mati sekali lagi dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia ingin hidupnya berakhir di tangan wanita yang dulu pernah merenggut nyawanya. Dan sekarang...? Ggio hanya bisa menghela napas pelan seraya membelai lembut rambut _light green_ Lilynette yang tertidur di sebelahnya dengan tangan terikat rantai. Gadis itu pingsan karena shock saat diberitahu bahwa dia, Ggio, dan Hallibel akan dihukum mati pada keesokkan harinya. Ggio memandangi dinding tanah yang gelap di selnya, menekuri setiap relung dinding yang ada di tempat itu.

Ggio terkesiap saat melihat sosok gadis _Shinigami_ berkepang dua itu datang ke tempatnya, dan meminta padanya agar gadis yang pernah membunuhnya dalam mimpi itu untuk membunuhnya sekali lagi. Gadis itu—Soifon—nampak berat hati saat menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyetujui permintaan Ggio.

* * *

><p>Seandainya saja Ggio tahu, bahwa gadis yang selama ini dicarinya adalah dirinya. Seandainya saja Ggio tahu bahwa dialah yang dulu pernah membunuh pemuda itu. Seandainya saja dia bisa menyembunyikan Ggio ke tempat yang lebih aman. Se-an-dai-nya... betapa banyak syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh Soifon agar dirinya bisa merasa lebih tenang dan tidak terbebani oleh pikiran serta rasa sukanya pada Ggio.<p>

Soifon tahu betul, bahwa sejak ia datang ke Karakura 2 hari lalu... sebenarnya dia sudah menyukai pemuda bermata emas itu. Namun entah kenapa, Soifon merasa gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Dan sekarang...? Soifon bimbang. Haruskah dia melihat lelaki yang dia sukai itu mati terbunuh di depan matanya sekali lagi? Atau dia harus melanggar peraturan untuk menyelamatkan mereka dengan konsekuensi dia yang akan dihukum? Manapun yang akan dia pilih, semuanya akan berujung sama. Dia tetap tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ggio. Habislah sudah.

Soifon tak ingin lagi melihat kehancuran dirinya sendiri terlihat di matanya dan dia pun tak ingin Ggio melihat hal itu lagi. Cukup sekali dia melihat dirinya hancur di mata orang lain, dan ia tak mau lagi melihat orang lain hancur di matanya.

Akhirnya, Soifon pun mengambil keputusan ternekat yang belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Melepaskan terpidana mati dan membuat keributan di Soul Society. Soifon tak mau lagi membohongi perasaannya. Soifon tak mau lagi kehilangan lelaki yang disukainya dan selalu memenuhi mimpi-mimpinya. Soifon juga tak mau lagi mengumbar sikap kerasnya, karena ia tahu bahwa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya bertentangan dengan yang dikatakan oleh hatinya. Pendek kata, Soifon menutup rapat-rapat hatinya dan tak membiarkan orang lain tahu apa yang dipikirkannya dan apa yang dirasakannya.

**Owari**...

A/N : Ya, ya... sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir ke fic saya ini, Readers. Alasannya baru bisa setor sekarang, soalnya dari kemarin sibuk melulu sama kerjaan. Ada waktu pas liburan, eh malah diajak jalan-jalan. Gomen nasaaaaaaiiii! (pundung di pojokkan)

Kenapa ya, saya milih judul "Broken"? Karena ini menggambarkan perasaan hancur Ggio dan Soifon? Rasanya nggak, maaf kalau jadinya nggak nyambung yaaa? #aura suram

Gaje? Nggak nyambung? Nggak sesuai dengan fic sebelumnya? Mohon maaf, panitiaaa! Saya kebut buat fic ini dua hari dua malam, siiih! Gomen neee kalau gajeeeee! *nangis gegulingan* Maaf kalau setoran saya telat panitiaaaa! Nggak apa-apa, kan? Belum dead line, kan? *dihajar pakai Zaiphon*

Err, semoga saja tidak melenceng dari fic yang saya jadikan landasan. #dilempar sabit Verloren#

Oke deh, daripada saya kebanyakan ngomong... bolehkah saya meminta saran dan kritiknya lewat **REVIEW**?

_"Jadilah lebih kuat, agar kelak kau bisa berjalan sendiri!"_ **Fea Kreuz**-07 Ghost


End file.
